The operation of conventional cooling systems, such as air conditioning and refrigeration units, requires a considerable amount of electrical energy. The electrical energy is often generated using power stations that burn fossil fuel and consequently emit undesirable pollutants and greenhouse gases.
Photovoltaic solar panels may be used to convert sunlight into electrical energy that can be used to operate a compressor of a cooling system. This may reduce the need for fossil fuels, but the efficiency is relatively low and the capital cost is relatively high. Cooling systems that are operated using thermal solar energy and have ejectors instead of corresponding conventional electrical components are an alternative.
However, solar energy is not available at a consistent level and providing a solar energy system that can cater for heating and/or cooling requirements even if the availability of solar energy is low has proven to be a challenge.